


黑暗之魂

by WolfyChan



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls III
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 06:51:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19290469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyChan/pseuds/WolfyChan
Summary: *属于盖尔的故事，属于黑暗之魂的故事*凌虐盖尔描写有*绘画小女孩x盖尔亲情向





	黑暗之魂

这个世界很快就要崩塌了。每个不死人都能感觉到这一点，就连最低贱的不死人奴隶盖尔，也能清楚地嗅到这股奄奄一息的味道。  
盖尔很老了，他没有什么文化。有些不死人是追逐梦想才背负着不死的诅咒，而盖尔只是被迫的、不明不白的背负上了这样的诅咒罢了。他活了很久，那些过去的岁月对他来说却混沌的蛋液一样模糊不清。盖尔从非常年轻的时候就是这样的奴隶了。他被命令佝偻着身子、像狗一样在地上爬，双手抬高，有时候运送着沉重的货物，有时候替他人擦鞋。奴隶骑士是这样的品种，他们双手双脚往往戴着镣铐，弓着身子在地上，用手肘撑着地，又翘起臀部，以后脚助力，有如劣等的狗一样在地上艰难委屈地爬行，只为了献上自己的尊严，服务于更高一等的官达侯爵。  
奴隶骑士被要求洗干净自己的双手，因为他们的手往往是名贵用品的支架。在那个年代，奴隶骑士固然低贱，但还不至于沦落为最可悲的那一类不死人，这也是为什么盖尔对于他混沌不堪的奴隶人生也不甚有怨言的原因——盖尔看见过许多被活祭的不死人，他们往往惨叫着，舌头却被割下来，双手捆起倒吊着挂在门口的栏杆上，被火把持续灼烧着，成为一片枯黄的旗帜。不死人最凄惨的地方在于，无论他们遭受多么致死的打击，甚至被碾压成碎片，他们都能苟延残喘。至死方休的字眼不适合他们，只要他们的意志不曾磨灭，他们可悲的一生就不会完结。  
盖尔也曾险些被当做这样的活祭品。那时候他所服务的贵族正在与艾尔德里奇结盟，而他们正物色着一个好的供奉品来让那饕餮的主教一享口服。盖尔还能记得那会儿的场景。那些贵族假借送货的名义，让他手里抬着棺材，在毛绒地摊上一步一步爬行着，却在他刚要到达会客室时，从背后偷袭——从背后狠狠地击中了他的后腰与臀部。盖尔一个受力不稳倒在地上，手指被沉重的棺材砸中，血流不止。那些人拖着他的红兜帽，将他手背到身后绑住，像一个缠好的圣诞礼物一样扔到艾尔德里奇的“食材库”里。说是食材库，其实只是一个小型的单人监狱而已。盖尔在里面度过了好些可怖的日子，以至于他都难以想象他是如何逃脱的。盖尔第一次偷偷解开绳索从墙角的洞里狗爬着出来的时候，那些狱卒——大部分都是高高瘦瘦的女人——垫着步子怪笑着接近他，拿她们的烙铁抽打盖尔的后背，有些还在他剥落的奴隶腿甲上留下一道一道赤红的痕迹。盖尔奴隶的腿甲只有护膝，后面却没有任何保护措施，这是因为盖尔原来的主人只将盖尔用于长途运输，如果是趴着蠕动着运送货物的话，那么只需要保护膝盖侧，以免不死人留下他们肮脏的血与皮屑就好。于是，当狱卒们的烙铁烫在盖尔的大腿根部时，那些烙铁切切实实地烫在了他的肉上，把他常年不见天日（因为他往往工作于室内或是黑夜）的白皙腿部烫出焦黑的圆形痕迹来。盖尔不算什么英勇之人，他是卑贱的奴隶，受疼时只会像个奴隶那样惨烈地叫出声来，有时候也会疼到哭泣，而眼泪伴着他手骨上常年在地上攀爬所流的血一同滴落。  
在盖尔如浆糊一般的记忆里，他只记得在他逃出的那一日，他捡到了一个沾染了血的破碎大剑，得以把他门前那些成天将他的臀部当做绘画板的狱卒女人全部杀死。好不容易从单人监狱里逃出来以后，盖尔手忙脚乱地从底层监狱里的某处窗口跳了下去，在粉身碎骨的疼痛后他还是没能失去意识。由于盖尔没怎么学习过人类世界的行走方式，又或是他的脊椎已经由于常年的狗爬而完全弯曲，盖尔在逃脱监狱后不曾直立行走。他四肢着地，像野狗一样攀爬，背上背着大剑，有如野兽一样弹跳飞起，与其他野兽或是骑士缠斗，以取得一些物资。而后的记忆更加模糊不清，盖尔在荒芜的大地上流浪数十年，直到他的膝盖触碰到漫山遍野的雪之后，那冰冷的触感才把他从野兽般的嗜血与原始的好斗中召唤回来。  
艾雷德尔寒冷的北风吹飞了盖尔的红兜帽，也把他过长的胡须与白发吹散开来。盖尔攀爬在阁楼的屋顶上，而他透过阁楼屋顶破掉的洞，在里面看见了一位坐在高脚凳上、晃着脚的女孩，她有一头过长的白发，像小河一样从她的后颈流下，一直流到地上，流进了她面前那幅涂了些灰白颜料的空白画板。  
“你好。”女孩抬起头来，她的脸白得和外头的雪一样，空洞又水灵的眼睛望着趴在屋顶洞上的盖尔，“我正在构思一幅画。”  
盖尔吓了一跳，从来没有人对盖尔亲切的说过话。往常碰到的路人都把盖尔当做路边的野狗一样对待，不是踢就是打；过去的贵族或许会和盖尔交谈，但语气往往是命令式的。盖尔像一个野兽一样警觉，也一样容易受惊，所以当小女孩突然朝他笑了一下的时候，盖尔险些没有扶稳屋顶，倒栽葱一样地砸了下来。然而小女孩对此却没有感到任何的惊讶，仿佛从屋顶上掉下来的盖尔，就像雪天时候屋檐掉下来的雪块一样稀松平常。  
“你好。”小女孩又朝他说了同样的话，语气就像冬天的流水一样冰凉又柔软。  
“你……你好，什么……什么画？”盖尔从嗓子里磨合了好久，才断断续续地说出这种简单的话语。他像往常一样跪趴在地上，此时却感到有些诡谲。于是他久违地努力直起身来，虽然弓着背，他总算也能与坐在高脚凳上的女孩平视了。  
“就是我面前的画。它很大，很空。过去的那一幅已经黑掉了，火慢慢熄灭，从内部开始腐败……”小女孩喃喃自语。她有时候望着画，有时候望着花窗，却在一个不经意的瞬间看向盖尔被刘海完全遮住的眼睛，“意外之客啊，你叫什么名字？”  
“……盖尔。”   
“盖尔……？”小女孩小声地重复了一遍那个名字，又低头看着那位佝偻的男人，“那么盖尔爷爷，你从哪里来？”  
“不知道。”盖尔回答。  
“你有家吗？”小女孩又问。  
“没有。”  
“那么，你知道这里是哪里吗？”  
小女孩大大的眼睛盯着盖尔绒毛之下的灰黑眼睛。盖尔佝偻地立在那里，仿佛被人看到了心底。  
“我不知道。”盖尔断断续续地说，“我是从一个监狱里逃出来，流浪了很久，误入了这片土地…”  
“不是说这里。”小女孩摇了摇头，长发随着她的脖颈如水波般温柔地流动，“我是说，我的画。”  
她纤细的手指指向她面前那幅空白的画。盖尔不懂艺术，他没有任何知识，他只是一介奴隶。他认真又仔细地盯着那幅画，却什么也看不出来。在某个瞬间，盖尔在那副空白的画里看到了自己的心，那个有如一张白纸一样空空如也、茫然无措的灵魂。  
在奇怪的生物本能的驱使下，盖尔接近了那幅画，他在边角处闻了闻它的味道。浓厚的油漆和水粉的味道虽然呛人，这画还有些不同寻常的味道，一种像火一样温暖的味道。  
“我还是不知道。”盖尔如实回答，“但是，画里有股亲切的味道……”  
“嗯，我也不知道。这幅画将是一幅寒冷、黑暗、却又温柔的画。然而——”小女孩天真又轻柔地晃着脚，她的注意力很分散，在盖尔与空白的画布之间来回徘徊。  
“或许，它能成为你的容身之所——你永远的归处，盖尔爷爷。”

从遇到小女孩的那一刻起，盖尔混沌的前半生有如拨云见日一样清晰了起来。他不再作为奴隶，也不再作为贡品，甚至不再作为野兽而活。他努力挺直了腰，终于能像个人一样活着。他通常住在阁楼上，为小女孩带回各种各样的颜料。有些颜料是用春风中的青草磨合而成，有些用夏日的花瓣，还有一些是野兽的头骨。盖尔不知道小女孩的名字，因为盖尔不会念那个拗口的名字，但盖尔喜欢叫她“大小姐”。他像是侍奉过去的达官贵族里的深闺一样侍奉着小女孩。他能够因为小女孩的一句玩笑话为她摘下艾雷德尔悬崖上的果实，也能因为小女孩的一句无心抱怨而无怨无悔再次采集一遍颜料。  
小女孩在作画的时候经常喃喃自语，盖尔喜欢听她说故事。她的故事往往稀奇古怪。譬如嫁去繁荣大国洛斯里克的神族公主，最后在破败的教堂中诞下无数蠕虫，被崇敬为重生之母。譬如画中世界本身是一幅画，它由几千年前的画匠用毕生心血创造而出。又譬如画中世界曾经有一位长了龙尾巴的女孩，她随着火焰的消逝也没了踪影。盖尔很多地方听不懂，他没有那样的理解力，耳朵也不好使，但他仍然喜欢听。大小姐叙述的每一个故事他都能够完全记下来，以便他在每个夜晚，对着那副空白的画布能够重新回味它们。  
那些日子是快乐的，小女孩宛若盖尔阴霾的一生中一闪而过的光，而盖尔仰赖着那缕花窗般绚烂的光，得以摆脱他内心的兽性与堕落的嗜血。是的，在流浪的数十年间，盖尔在很多个瞬间都差点沦为一届毫无理性的活尸，仿佛山间的野兽那样无知无觉地厮杀、啃咬。倘若他不曾遇见他的大小姐，他的一生就如山间的野狗一般无趣又野蛮吧。盖尔的一生漫长而无止尽，而他决心将他的一切献给大小姐，还有大小姐的画。  
然而，有些颜料却是盖尔无论怎么努力也获取不了的。  
“不够呢……”小女孩盯着那幅画了一半的画。此时那幅画已经多了些颜色，它不再是纯粹的空白，边角处能明显看出些红色与灰色。盖尔感觉这幅画有些凝重，就像战场上裹着遗骸的布一样，虽然遗骸本身充满了悲伤，那些柔软的布料却是独属于死者的唯一温柔。  
“怎么啦？我的大小姐。”  
“颜料……我需要颜料。”小女孩的声音有些颓唐。  
盖尔感觉得到她陷入了瓶颈期，他站在那里，正如第一次见到小女孩时那样不知所措，“让我为您去找吧，是什么样的颜料？”  
“一种有灰烬味道的、沾染了黑暗之魂的颜料……嗯……还有就是，它必须是红色的。”

——黑暗之魂。  
愚笨无知如盖尔，也逐渐开始学习人类的语言与文字。为了弄懂黑暗之魂究竟是什么，他又一次离开绘画世界，踏足于洛斯里克光辉的大书库，又走过曾经繁荣、如今却蛆虫遍地的幽邃教堂，最后还顺着末世的篝火来到了遥远又禁忌的、满是风沙与残破建筑的上古之王城——环印城。他和过去不同，却又与过去相似。他穿着他的红兜帽，与陪伴了他一生的奴隶铠甲，但他的姿态不再佝偻，他也不再是一个一无所有、一无所知、只能任凭命运摆布的奴隶。  
作为不死人，盖尔无疑是幸运的。他在火光冲天的时代作为奴隶免于战死于王国与王国之间的冲突中；他在活祭盛行的时代有幸逃出了有去无回的伊鲁席尔地下监牢，那个饕餮主教艾尔德里奇的食材库；而如今，他在火焰将熄的时代碰到了属于他的大小姐，他一生渺茫又微弱的天穹之光，艾雷德尔的冰冷之中唯一的温柔。  
但盖尔无疑又是悲剧的。他的丧钟早已敲响，当他的双足踏上风沙累累的环印城时，他自主的选择引来了死神的镰刀。盖尔杀了大量的骑士，通过了古老的骑士试炼，在泥泞的池塘里翻滚，又在黑龙的盘旋下幸存。他死了很多次，但是他从未放弃过希望；与大小姐的回忆如一团热火一样，使得他能够在被撕碎后，生机勃勃地复原。他曾看见沉睡了公主，她就像大小姐喃喃细语所讲的故事中一样美丽，而她的末路也正类似于盖尔触碰蛋壳后一样的讽刺——在漂亮的白光中，她陶瓷般白净的面容坍缩，双手以肉眼可见的速度干缩，最后就像那些路边的活尸一般颓败。沉睡公主的颓败，好似大小姐所说的那一幅正在从内部溃烂的现世画，旧时代的光景宛若脆弱的梦，在清醒的那一瞬间就会烟消云散。  
当盖尔扛着他破败的剑，把剑尖捅入矮人王的胸膛时，他最后的梦想也破灭了。  
根据洛斯里克的古传记载，这些矮人理应拥有黑暗之魂的血液。然而眼前的矮人——他们就像枯瘦的树枝，他们的身体在王座上，却干枯得像树枝。无论盖尔如何斩下他们的头颅，把他们的手臂切成一段又一段，他们就是无法挤出任何一滴血液。  
——血液，血液。求求你们了，给我一些黑暗之魂的血液吧。  
——为了我的大小姐的画作。  
盖尔狂叫着，他的声音像野兽一样回荡在这片空旷的地方。那些矮人害怕地往后退，盖尔却孜孜不倦地、发疯似的砍着他们的肉体。他像野狗一样撕扯着他们的衣领，啃咬下他们的头皮，朝他们大吼大叫。  
“黑暗之魂在哪？黑暗之魂的血液在哪？”  
“没有！没有！那些早就没了！跟着这个时代一起消失了！”  
红兜帽的野兽用他的披风卷起狂风，把所有告诉他否定答案的家伙的嘴巴撕烂。他不相信，他不可能不完成大小姐的任务。对他来说，大小姐便是一切。  
假若黑暗之魂的血液早就消失，那么迄今为止盖尔身上无数的伤痕，他颓唐如风沙般的一生又该何去何从？大小姐告诉过他，黑暗之魂的血液是她绘画中最重要的一种颜料，它无可替代，也很难找寻。若是缺了这份材料，这幅画永远也无法完成。  
若是从一开始盖尔便堕落为活尸，那么他一定不会遭遇如今的苦难吧。盖尔漫长的一生中，从来没有感到如此绝望过。他揪着矮人王的头发，把他们分尸，手臂与下体分离，把他们的心脏割出，像是榨果汁一样在他们石制的王座上拧着，企图拧出任何一滴血液。  
没有。没有。没有。  
什么也没有。  
那些矮人王早已干涸，沙漠里也不曾有过清液。人类早已完蛋，世界无法再生。  
盖尔的心好像被撕裂一样痛苦，他无法忍受这种结局。当一个野兽尝到人类的温暖，体面地作为人生活过，他就难以再次忍受变成怪物的痛苦。盖尔亦然。当他沉浸在无法获得黑暗之魂的血液的痛苦时，他发了疯。他把那些矮人王砍得碎碎的，像是以前他磨碎青草做成颜料一样的碎。而后他又把磨成浆状的矮人一口又一口地吞下，仿佛多年前他在荒芜的大地上流浪时一样的茹毛饮血。

“喂你，老头，你疯了吗？”  
遥远的地方来了一个人。不，那是三个人。他们身上冒着灰烬与余火的气息。他们是同样的旅者。盖尔的脑子乱糟糟的，他那时候正在剁碎剩下的矮人尸体，竟然一时想不起来他们是谁。  
受嗜血的本能驱使，盖尔挥着剑朝他们砍去。那三人十分难缠，有如狼一样在四周伏击着他。一个引来了盖尔的攻击，又一人便偷袭了他的背后，远处还有一人伺机而动。盖尔不怕他们，他哪里怕这种脆弱的家伙。盖尔的脑子里除了黑暗之魂什么都没有。他被三个人包围，本能性的挥舞他的大剑，四肢着地、像野生动物一样爬着，时而一跃而起，试图啃咬下那些家伙的一层皮，如同被围攻的狮子那般困兽犹斗。  
那些家伙着实狡猾。他们若是一人受了伤，一定会有另外两人去掩护伤者。如此一来，盖尔也逐渐意识到他们并非好惹的对象。当其中一人的剑刺入盖尔的腹部时，盖尔痛呼了一声，滴落了几滴血。  
——冒着灰烬与黑暗气息的，黑暗之魂的血。  
“……原来，这就是黑暗之魂的血。”  
疼痛让盖尔从混沌不堪的野性中渐渐的回过神来。那股充满黑暗之魂气味的血液令他一下子想起他此次出行的目的。他不是来此处堕落成疯狂的野兽的，他亦不是来屠杀矮人的，他只是一位给大小姐采集颜料的奴隶骑士罢了。  
环印城风沙漫天，昏黄的微光昭示着末世的来临。  
这个世界完蛋了，但是倘若拯救世界的颜料便是自己的血液呢？  
天色逐渐变暗，火光愈加熹微。那些家伙还是如同狼群那样伺机而行，但盖尔却不再是那个四肢爬行的疯狂野兽了。他久违地支起了身，抄起了他的连射弩，慢慢地走，像人一样地战斗。  
为了大小姐的画，他被杀死也无所谓。  
——如果滴下来的血液都是绘画世界的材料，那么就请你们这些陌生的灰烬，给予远处覆雪山径的、灼烧的艾雷德尔礼拜堂阁楼上的女孩吧。  
盖尔站起来的时候，已经意识到他无法再活着回到那片土地了。他苟延残喘，用尽他所有的力气挥舞他的剑，天上落下的闪电是他的陪葬品，晦暗的天穹是他的裹尸布。  
这里只有灰烬。  
灰白无光的风沙间只有灰烬，死不掉的灰烬。

“不知道盖尔爷爷什么时候才能回来……？”  
阁楼上的小女孩翘着脚，一如既往地喃喃自语。  
“我很快就会完成这幅画，它将成为一个寒冷、黑暗、又温柔的地方。如果新的画能成为他的容身之处就好了。”

盖尔，亡。  
他的眼睛里倒映着天穹的微光，身躯却化成粉尘，永远地留在了环印城的沙暴中。  
只剩下黑暗之魂的血液还泛着温热的红光。

FIN


End file.
